Feather
by TheLone-WhiteWolf
Summary: A teen that fines his escape from the world in My Little Pony, but will his retreat give him more then he bargained for?


**HEY EVERYONE I HAVE ABANDONED MY OTHER FANFIC TO WORK ON THIS NEW ONE THAT I HOPE WILL WORK. **

As a Brony I have always felt the urge to keep it a secret, I knew that if I let it out I would never live it down; hell my life is already a living, well hell. Oh were are my manners, In Kyle. Let's just say that this is the story that changed my life.

_1 year earlier _

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ah Ah Ah AH," I could here the theme song in my head as I was walking down the road to school. I was happy, at least for now. My fear was at school where I swear Discord rained. My headphones blaring to The Living Tombstone, when all of a sudden I saw a flash of light right in the corner of my eye. It was bright enough to get my attention, as I walked over I noticed a rainbow over head. "How odd, it hasn't Been raining," suddenly my interest grew as I drew closer. There laying on the ground was a blue feather. No, no, no, wait yes a blue feather, I picked it up and noticed how thick an light it was.

I stuffed it in my pocket just in time to hear, "Hey freak!" I turned around just in time to feel a rock impact the just above my left eye. I reached up to feel a stream of blood running down my face, " Run, Klyck, Run!" I didn't wait for them advance I was out of there. My trip to school was interrupted as I ran back home.

I got home in time to find my Grandfather passed out in his chair half drunk can of beer in his hand . Than Celestia he was out he never was a great man when he was drunk, and me playing hookie wouldn't help it either. As I got to my room I noticed that there was a package on my bed that read, _Open when ready, but don't open too soon." _ "What the hell, where did this come from?" A million questions flashed threw my mind. I opens the box and found a blackis/grey feather. I took the blue feather out and, yes they were the same size and everything.

This just increased the curiosity, these aren't bird feathers there to big. "OW," I winsted in pain as both the feathers picked my fingers drawing blood like a needle. "Who's there, _snore," _ that was my grandfather the sudden outburst must have woke him. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bandage to put on my fingers.

I passed out, as I dreamed I was sweated away to Equestia were everything was alright, no troubles in the world as I helped Rainbow Dash cleat the sky, Applejack head cattle, and Pinky bake muffins for Derpy. I was hurled for my wonderful dream by a ringing. I looked at my phone ad saw it was Herald, my only real friend in the world he is a misfit like my that's probably why we became such good friends. "Dude were you, it's 3 and school is over." I responded," _yawn, _I decided to go home I had no real desire to go to school." " That bad huh?" Herald has always been there for me, he isn't a Brony so I have to be careful for what I say

Anyway we said our dues and hung up, I noticed the the punctures on my hands were gone so I just sorta blew it off. I got up and went to go get dinner, I noticed a not on the fridge that read,

_Kyle I went to work make sure your little sister is fed and in bed by 9 o'clock_

_-Grandad_

I looked at the time on the stove 5:50 PM, and started to make Mak and Cheese for Lisa. By 6:10 The food was on the table ready to eat.

It's been a year since my parents death after a drunk driver broadsides there car, I found my little pony to be an escape I needed from the world and out of my depression. The joy that it brought my sister after there deaths I decided to give it a shoot, what was the harm after all. It was an obsession some might say but it did bring joy back in my life to we're I could take care of my lil ´sis when my grandpa goes threw one of his episode episode of a drinking binge. We have to scrounge to make due and what ever money my grandfather has left he spends on alcohol and cheep women.

By 9 I have my sister in her bed and I am heading toward mine, I notice these weird bumps on my back, two half a shoulders width apart. I head to my bed and slowly close my eyes and drift off. But the peaceful slumber doesn't last as at 10:45 PM I am ripped from my bed and slapped. I hear a drunken voice mumble, " Skipping school, you fuckin skipped school because of some DAMN BULLIES!" I felt another slug hit my nose as I was cursed at, "You going to wimp out you deserve to be beatin up." This time it was the beer can getting hucked at me, I missed it just in time.

I didn't fall asleep till way past midnight my face felt broken, and for some odd reason my back was killing me. Just another day in paradise as I slowly, and literally cried myself to sleep.

I woke to my alarm clock blaring and my back to no surprise hurting. Though that was not the only surprise I would get this morning. As I reached to touch my back, my had brushed against something soft and fluffy. "What the..."

**Ok than that was the first part of my new fanfic ****Feather**** so give me your input and I will have the second part will be up in a few days.**

**WOOF GOES THE WOLF**


End file.
